Family's trip
by Rieval
Summary: Suite de Family Trouble. Vous l’aurez deviné vu le titre : en route pour Atlantis ! GEN CrossOver Traders. Yep, la suite, remerciez Lt laura Cadman !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Family's Trip_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : GEN – Cross over Traders/SGA.

**Spoiler** : tout jusqu'à la mi-saison 3.

**Résumé** : suite de Family Trouble. Vous l'aurez deviné vu le titre : en route pour Atlantis !

**Disclaimer** : ni SGA ni Traders ne m'appartiennent … ça vaut peut-être mieux pour Rodney McKay et Grant Jansky, je leur en fait déjà assez voir comme ça comme fanficeuse, alors si j'étais la productrice …

**Note 1** : je vous offre du Carson, parce que bientôt nous n'en aurons plus sur écran … mais Nounours sera toujours présent dans nos cœurs et dans nos fics !

**Note 2** : message d'Alhennor "Excusez moi, excusez moi, excus--" (suite du message bientôt ...)

**oOo**

Grant pouvait entendre des voix.

Il y avait une voix pleine d'angoisse et de colère mais pas tournée contre lui, il le sentait. C'était comme lorsque Jack se mettait en colère, sa voix se chargeait, un peu comme un ballon que l'on remplit d'eau et puis paf ! à un moment donné, sa voix explosait comme l'aurait fait le ballon. Et bien sûr, l'explosion éclaboussait tout le monde. Grant notamment, distinguait une autre voix, une voix qui essayait de rester patiente, calme, rationnelle … la voix de la raison, oui, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Et bien que Grant n'ait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il savait à qui appartenait ces deux voix.

A Rodney et à John.

Grant se demandait de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de John lorsqu'il prenait la voix de la raison, noisette ou vert ?

Il y avait d'autres voix, des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Des voix impersonnelles, anonymes, et pas seulement parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas le propriétaire. C'était des voix qui se forçaient, qui jouaient un rôle … l'infirmière, l'aide soignant. Des voix qui essayaient d'avoir l'air concerné, de s'intéresser, mais il y manquait quelque chose. Oui, elles donnaient du réconfort mais elle le faisait avec efficience et professionnalisme, comme un devoir. Sans amour … sans amour pour lui Grant Jansky -- non, pas Grant Jansky, Grant _McKay_.

Il avait un frère. Un frère jumeau. Et peut-être même qu'il avait une famille …

Il y avait deux autres voix qui le laissaient perplexe.

L'une était mélodieuse et lui parlait doucement. Lorsque cette voix était là, elle était toujours accompagnée de gestes. Au début, il avait eu peur de ce toucher étranger … il avait eu l'image d'autres mains, des mains cruelles, des mains qui lui avaient fait mal, des mains qui l'avaient enfermé dans une boîte, le laissant seul, dans le noir. Mais ces mains là étaient comme la voix, douces, tendres. La main caressait son front, ses cheveux … une fois, quelque chose de mouillé était tombé sur sa joue. La voix s'était cassée … son propriétaire pleurait. La larme avait été essuyée avec douceur et un léger baiser déposé sur son nez. C'était une voix et des mains de maman. Il ne connaissait pas le propriétaire de cette voix mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. C'était simple, vous aimez les gens s'ils vous aiment, et cette personne l'aimait donc il l'aimait aussi.

La dernière voix était la plus étrange, elle était … bizarre. Avec un accent. Un accent rappelant … Sean Connery ? Oh, pas dans les James Bond non, avant qu'il ne soit connu. Un accent écossais. Il l'avait surnommée Nessie, comme ce monstre aquatique censé hanter les fonds du Loch Ness. Nessie parlait vite, utilisant souvent un jargon médical que Rodney qualifiait de magie vaudou. Nessie était un sorcier vaudou. Très approprié, non ?

Grant se sentait bien entouré de ces voix. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'hallucinations. Il en avait déjà eu, des hallucinations et là, c'était différent : parce que les hallucinations lui demandaient toujours de faire quelque chose alors que ces voix faisaient des choses pour lui.

Peut-être qu'il devrait ouvrir les yeux et se réveiller pour de bon pour les remercier ? Peut-être … mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il sentait qu'il avait encore peur et le sommeil, ou ce sentiment d'entre deux, ni conscience, ni sommeil, qu'il vivait lui convenait. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, en sécurité.

Toutes ces voix lui demandaient toujours la même chose : qu'il leur parle. Il leur avait obéi une première fois lorsque les voix avaient demandé qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Oui, il parlerait … un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Lorsqu'il saurait à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

**oOo**

Carson soupira. Il était fatigué … se charger d'UN McKay était déjà une tâche épuisante en soi, mais trois relevait de la gageure.

Sur Atlantis, combien de fois Rodney avait il été son invité ? Voyons, voir, récapitulons : premier de l'expédition à faire les frais d'un coup de stunner wraith, petit voyage dans une entité mangeuse d'énergie (après évanouissement pour crise d'hypoglycémie), blessure au bras par arme blanche (merci les Géniis), infecté par un virus (merci les Asurans), overdose (merci Ford), presque noyade, flèche dans le Glutéus Maximus, et tout le reste …

Des trois, Jeannie était certainement la plus … euh, normale. Oui bon, peut-être que le mot normal n'était pas tout à fait adéquat, après tout Rodney et Grant n'étaient pas anormaux, juste … spéciaux, chacun dans leur genre.

Carson avait veillé sur Grant avec Jeannie. Il avait été ému par la douceur de la jeune femme, par son incroyable sens de l'empathie. Comment pouvait-elle être la sœur de Rodney ? Mystère … Elle avait parlé à Grant de sa fille, Madison, de sa maison, de son époux, de sa vie. De lui. De combien elle était heureuse de découvrir son existence. Elle l'accueillait dans sa vie sans réserve ni retenue. Et Grant fixait juste l'espace au-dessus de son lit. Silencieux.

Catatonique.

Le choc de l'enlèvement avait fait voler en éclat la pyschée déjà fragile du jeune homme … _jeune_ ? Carson réprima un rire.

C'était étrange, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que l'homme qui était étendu sur le lit devant lui était exactement du même âge que celui qu'il venait de drog -- euh, de _persuader_ d'aller prendre un peu de repos dans une des salles réservée au personnel … oui, bon, il l'avait un peu aidé en assaisonnant son café d'un léger hypnotique et non, non, non, il n'y avait rien de contraire à l'éthique dans ce geste … Rodney n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, sauf une ou deux heures ici et là. Il avait besoin de dormir. Carson allait veiller sur Grant en attendant.

Le Colonel Sheppard avait du rejoindre précipitamment le SGC à la demande du Général Landry pour discuter de cette « malheureuse affaire » avait précisé le militaire. _Malheureuse affaire_ ! Fichus militaires … Une tentative de kidnapping était tout sauf une malheureuse affaire d'après Carson, surtout si un Goaould était derrière tout ça.

Carson aurait préféré que Sheppard soit avec eux. Notamment, il aurait pu donner lui-même le café drogué. Sur Atlantis, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient généralement lorsque Rodney ne savait pas s'arrêter, parce que Rodney ne parvenait jamais à en vouloir à Sheppard … c'était ce que de meilleurs amis faisaient l'un pour l'autre, non ? S'il apprenait que c'était Carson qui avait agi, là, il allait en prendre pour son grade avec un superbe chapelet d'insultes liées à ses racines écossaises, aux moutons et au charlatanisme médical, le tout assaisonné de menaces de poursuites pour Malpractice.

Et puis, si ces types étaient encore dans le coin, il était préférable d'avoir Sheppard sous la main … Bien sûr, ils avaient tous hérité de gardes du corps personnel après ce qui était arrivé à Grant. Le SGC ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses cerveaux, n'est-ce pas. Seulement ces types le mettaient mal à l'aise. Habillés de noir de la tête aux pieds, des lunettes noires sur le visage, Carson s'attendait à tout moment à entendre Mister Smith ou alors les MIB. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'alarmer ou rire de leur présence. Il se serait juste senti plus en sécurité si le Colonel avait été avec eux.

Jeannie avait regagné son domicile promettant de revenir demain. Demain … cela faisait déjà six jours qu'ils étaient là. Six jours depuis la … malheureuse affaire. Six jours et Grant était toujours complètement sans réaction.

Carson savait que ce type de trauma pouvait être long, très long … ce qui n'arrangeait pas tout à fait l'état de Rodney. Ce dernier engueulait tout le monde, pour tout et rien de l'incompétence médicale du staff au fait que le lit de Grant avait été mal refait. Yep, ce matin, Carson avait été témoin du passage à tabac verbal de l'aide soignant qui avait refait la chambre … Rodney avait du rester au moins dix bonnes minutes sur le dos du pauvre garçon, tout ça à cause de la taie d'oreiller posée à l'envers.

Rodney en maman poule, c'était une première … enfin, non, pas tant que ça. Rodney s'attachait aux gens d'une manière particulière, unique. Il aimait Sheppard, Teyla, Radek mais ne l'aurait sans aucun doute jamais avoué, en revanche, il risquerait sa vie pour eux, ça, Carson en était certain.

Carson regarda sa montre. Bien cela faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'il avait donné son _café_ à Rodney. Temps de vérifier si le marchand de sable était passé.

**oOo**

Nessie était sorti de la pièce et Grant en profita pour pousser un long soupir. Il sentit quelque chose avancer sur lui, lentement, la chose remontait le long de son torse, elle serait bientôt là … deux lichettes d'une langue râpeuse lui indiquèrent que la chose était arrivée à sa destination.

Saliéri s'installa tout bonnement sur sa poitrine. Le chien – malgré ce que disait John Grant était certain qu'il fallait encourager Saliéri, l'aider à reconnaître sa vraie nature de chien – le fixait de ses yeux en amande.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

Saliéri lui asséna une autre lichette en guise de réponse. Grant interpréta celle-ci comme un OUI.

« Okay. »

Grant se leva. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre qui n'était éclairée que par la petite lampe de chevet posée près du lit. Il fouilla dans l'armoire. Rien excepté un vieux béret. Il le coiffa, prit Saliéri dans ses bras et sortit.

Le couloir était sombre lui aussi. Personne à gauche, personne à droite. Grant traversa sur la pointe des pieds, Saliéri perché sur son épaule. Il prit les escaliers. Ses pieds nus faisaient un drôle de bruit sur le linoléum, schmack, schamck, ou plutôt squish, squish. Rigolo. Il allait rire mais se retint et posa ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit, il fallait qu'il soit silencieux comme … comme une petite souris. Il se glissa dehors et fit glisser Saliéri par terre. Il faisait froid mais Grant n'avait pas trop le choix, il devait attendre que Saliéri ait fini. Dire que personne n'avait pensé à le faire sortir, le pauvre et aussi pauvre plante. Grant avait bien remarqué que les feuilles le splus proches des racines commençaient à jaunir … l'urine d'animal n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux comme engrais.

Oui, il avait remarqué beaucoup de choses, ses yeux grands ouverts. Tout le monde croyait qu'il ne voyait rien mais ils se trompaient tous …

C'était quelque chose qui faisait toujours peur à Donald, cette faculté qu'il avait de fixer, fixer, fixer … juste ça, sans cligner des yeux. Jack lui n'aimait pas ça, il lui disait qu'il devait arrêter ou sinon, les gens chercheraient à l'enfermer pour de bon. Mais maintenant, Donal était parti et Jack … Jack était mort. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui dire d'arrêter, sauf ces gens. Rodney, John, la maman et Nessie. Les voix qui bourdonnaient autour de lui. Il se sentait perdu, incapable de savoir à qui il pouvait faire confiance après ce qui … ce qui c'était passé.

Saliéri avait trouvé un endroit qui lui convenait. Il gratta la terre furieusement, s'aménageant un petit trou puis s'installa. Il prit un air très concentré, ses moustaches se mirent à frémir et ses yeux se fermèrent. Oui, c'était une tâche qui méritait une certaine dose de concentration se dit Grant. Une fois fini, l'animal renifla ce qu'il avait laissé dans le trou et, apparemment satisfait, se remit à creuser pour couvrir ses traces, puis il se posa devant Grant. Ce dernier se pencha et Saliéri sauta sur son épaule.

« Temps de rentrer. »

Saliéri ronronna dans son oreille et Grant hocha la tête. Il reprit les escaliers mais arrivé dans le couloir, il se figea sur place.

Là, près du comptoir où était installé l'accueil se trouvait un homme. Grand, très musclé, habillé tout en noir, un homme qui ressemblait à …

_Les mains qui l'avaient saisi se muèrent en bras, puis en torse. Deux hommes entrèrent son champ de vision. Grant essaya de leur résister mais la drogue qu'ils venaient de lui administrer commençait à faire son effet et il se sentait cotonneux. Les deux hommes étaient grands et musclés et ils lui faisaient peur. L'un d'eux l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et murmura dans son oreille. Tu cries, tu émets le moindre son et tu le regretteras, compris ? Grant émis un grognement, l'homme tirait sur ses cheveux et son cou se trouvait dans une position douloureuse. Le second homme lui asséna une gifle qui ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de te dire, pas de bruit ! Il fut entraîné vers un van. La porte s'ouvrit. Il fut propulsé à l'intérieur sans ménagement et atterrit lourdement sur une sorte de caisse en bois …_

Le flash-back avait été rapide et inattendu. Grant resta un moment debout près de la porte menant aux escaliers. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il bougeait, l'homme l'entendrait certainement. Pour le moment, ce dernier lui tournait le dos, occupé à bavarder avec une des infirmières. Grant serra Saliéri dans ses bras. Le corps chaud lui donna du courage. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'homme près du comptoir, il commença à reculer, lentement, un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un obstacle. Sa main se promena sur celui-ci et tomba sur une poignée. Une porte. Grant prit une large inspiration se tourna et ouvrit la porte.

Le garde entendit un bruit et se retourna. Il scanna rapidement les lieux : personne dans la salle d'attente, personne dans le couloir. Rien à signaler. Il reprit sa conversation avec l'infirmière. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait peut-être pas tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel ce soir …

**oOo**

_JésusMarieJoseph_ ! Le monstre dormait, enfin. Carson était soulagé. Il avait trouvé Rodney … par terre. Cet idiot avait du s'endormir entre le sofa et le lit. S'il avait des bleus – et il y avait fort à parier qu'il en aurait, vu que Rodney marquait facilement – Carson allait en entendre parler pendant des jours … mais ça en valait le coup. Rodney avait besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil et franchement, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait arriver quoique ce soit : ils étaient dans un hôpital et il y avait des gardes à chaque étage.

Il avait eu un peu de mal à lever Rodney et à l'installer sur le lit mais maintenant que c'était fait, il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à l'examen de son ami, allongé devant lui et plongé dans un sommeil artificiel mais réparateur. Au repos, il ressemblait à Grant. Ou Grant lui ressemblait. Les traits de tension disparus, Rodney paraissait plus jeune, presque vulnérable. Carson sourit. Il devenait un peu trop chamallow. Il était temps de prendre un petit remontant.

Il sortit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à McKay.

Ok, premier objectif : un café. Il aurait préféré du vrai café et pas ses trucs qui ressemblaient plus à de l'eau colorée qu'à autre chose mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il introduisit les quelques cents que demandait la machine et attendit son petit gobelet en plastique remplit, il l'espérait, d'un peu de café. Pendant que la machine produisait les étranges cliquetis et autres bruitages qui, Carson l'espérait signifiaient la prochaine délivrance d'un café, il repensa au dossier médical de Grant. Le diagnostic variait selon les âges et les institutions, parfois même selon les médecins d'une même structure. Grant était un génie, tous s'accordaient sur ce point, mais pour le reste … Le point le plus intéressant, c'était cette étrange réaction à une overdose de café : hallucinations sévères, perte de connaissance, délire. Ok, il allait devoir faire attention à ça si … si quoi ? Si Grant venait sur Atlantis ? Ridicule.

Le café lui fut enfin délivré. Il le porta à sa bouche et grimaça. Beurk ! Enfin, au moins c'était chaud. Il prit le chemin de la chambre de Grant, passant devant le garde qui avait été attitré à ce dernier.

« Monsieur. » Dit avec un petit salut militaire. Carson sourit à l'homme et entra dans la chambre … puis laissa tomber son gobelet de café.

_NONDEDIEU_ ! … le lit était vide. VIDE. Comment était-ce possible ? Carson ressortit en trombe de la chambre et se rua sur le garde.

« _OU_ est-il ? » hurla t-il.

« Qui … que se passe t-il ? » l'homme avait déjà tiré son arme, en alerte.

« McKay, il n'est plus dans sa chambre ! »

Le garde jeta un regard à la porte de la salle de repos que Carson avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et s'y rua sous le regard éberlué du médecin. Mais que faisait cet abruti …

« Je ne parle pas de _ce_ McKay mais de _l'autre_, celui que vous êtes sensé protéger ! »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr, désolé. »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel. Génial, on leur avait attribué des gardes du corps attardés, c'est Rodney qui serait content de l'apprendre … Rodney qui allait le tuer s'il ne retrouvait pas son frère au plus vite.

« Prévenez vos collègue et fouillez moi cet endroit, étage par étage, et discrètement par pitié, c'est un hôpital ici, pas un terrain de manœuvre », précisa Carson en voyant le garde sortir son _second_ neuf millimètres.

C'était curieux. Carson savait qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus le gentil petit docteur naïf et craintif qui avait débarqué sur Pégase presque trois ans plus tôt. Tant de choses étaient arrivés, _lui_ étaient arrivées depuis … Perna, Michael, pour ne citer que les pires. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas avoir changé au point de savoir comment diriger des recherches quasi militairement ! Les gardes avaient immédiatement reconnu son autorité, mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose puisque pour le moment ils restaient bredouilles. Carson avait décidé de prévenir le SGC et le responsable de cette équipe de joyeux lurons complètement incompétents acquiesça et se chargea d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au Général Landry et à Sheppard.

Carson allait fouiller l'étage pour la énième fois lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose, un petit cri rauque, presque inhumain, plaintif. Quoique ce soit l'être responsable de ces gémissements, il était en détresse. Il ouvrit la porte d'où provenaient les cris. Ils étaient déjà passés ici. L'endroit était un cabinet utilisé pour stocker des draps et des serviettes. Les étagères en étaient pleines. Carson hésita un moment, il avait peut-être imaginé avoir enten--

_Miiiaaaaaaaoooooow._

_Chhhhhhhhhh. Sinon, ils vont nous trouver. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, chhhhhhhhh._

_Bingo _pensa Carson. Restait à savoir où pouvait s'être caché Grant.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, des étagères recouvraient la presque totalité des murs et … Carson fixa le cadre noir et blanc situé à deux bons mètres du sol. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne serait quand même pas monté _là dedans_ !

Le « là dedans » en question était l'arrivée de la climatisation. Un superbe rectangle d'un mètre sur un, assez grand pour qu'un homme et un chat, pardon, un chien, s'y glisse, même si Carson avait du mal à visualiser la manière dont Grant avait pu s'y hisser, mais Sheppard lui avait dit que Grant avait tout du singe. Il l'avait trouvé perché dans un arbre …

Carson pouvait entendre Grant essayer de rassurer Saliéri. Il soupira. Il l'avait trouvé ce qui était une bonne chose. Pas d'enlèvement et en plus, il avait quitté cet état catatonique qui les avait tous effrayé. A condition qu'il y ait eu catatonie … apparemment ce second McKay était aussi futé que le spécimen qui dormait paisiblement à quelques mètres de là. Carson devrait s'en souvenir dans l'avenir …

Ok, et maintenant, il faisait quoi ?

_Chhhhh, oui, je sais tu as faim, moi aussi j'ai faim, mais pour le moment, nous devons rester ici, jusqu'à ce que Rodney arrive … ou John. _

Carson sourit. Grant faisait déjà instinctivement confiance à Sheppard. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires : Grant ne le connaissait pas, aucune chance pour qu'il descende s'il lui demandait, à moins que … il se souvint des informations contenues dans le dossier médical de Grant. Il s'installa juste en dessous de la trappe de la climatisation et défit lentement l'emballage de la barre chocolatée qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il l'avait gardée pour Rodney, qui non seulement refusait de dormir mais en plus oubliait de manger.

L'incessant bavardage que Grant tenait avec Saliéri cessa aussitôt. Yep, Chocolate Powa … ça devait être dans les gênes. Combien de fois Carson s'était-il trouvé tout seul, tranquille dans son bureau à ouvrir sans y faire franchement attention un Lion ou un Twix et hop, voyait surgir Rodney comme par enchantement …

Il y eu un petit grattement au-dessus de sa tête. Carson entreprit de croquer dans le chocolat et se mit à produire un bruit digne de type orgasmique. Il entendit la grille bouger et il se décida à lever la tête. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, ou plus exactement fixaient ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Hey, salut … » marmonna Carson entre deux bouchées.

« 'Lut » répondit timidement Grant.

« Super endroit pour faire une petite pause, non. Calme, tranquille … vous en voulez ? » Carson tendit la barre vers Grant. Plus rapide que l'éclair – et dans un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler le Rodney qui débarquait dans son bureau lorsqu'il faisait une pause KitKat – Grant attrapa le chocolat et disparut derrière la grille qui retomba avec un petit grincement. Il y eut un miaow énergique, puis la grille se rouvrit presque aussitôt.

« Il a faim lui aussi.»

Carson vit apparaître un nez rose, suivi de superbes moustaches et de yeux verts.

« C'est Saliéri » déclara Grant cérémonieusement.

Les présentations furent suivies d'un autre miaow un peu plus fort et hop, le chat sauta sur l'étagère près de lui, puis sur une seconde en face et fut par terre en deux petits bonds élégants. Il passa près de Carson et lui donna un petit coup de tête puis se planta devant la porte du cabinet.

« Il vous aime ! »

L'exclamation fit sursauter Carson qui leva la tête vers Grant. Ce dernier n'affichait plus cet air effrayé mais il hésitait visiblement encore un peu à descendre. Temps de faire les présentations …

« Bonjour, je suis Carson Beckett, je suis un ami de -- »

« Nessie. »

« Pardon ? » Carson fronça les sourcils.

« Nessie. Le Loch Ness. L'Ecosse.»

« Euh, ah, oui, en effet je suis écossais. Et je suis aussi un ami de Rodney, je crois qu'il aimerait beaucoup vous voir. Il s'inquiétait pour vous … nous nous inquiétions tous pour vous. »

Grant hocha la tête et descendit de son perchoir. Effectivement, Sheppard avait raison, ce type était un véritable singe, il fut par terre en deux petites minutes et récupéra le chat qui attendait toujours devant la porte, leur tournant ostensiblement le dos.

« Oh, attendez une minute Grant ! » Carson vit le main de Grant stopper juste à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Idiot ! Quel besoin avait-il eu de crier … oui, il était Nessie, énorme et pas super délicat.

« Je vais sortir le premier, il y a … » Carson soupira. « Grant, il y a des gens armés dehors et … » Grant recula vers les étagères, les yeux emplis de crainte, serrant un Saliéri furieux contre lui. « Non, non, non, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Ce sont des … des gentils, je veux dire qu'ils sont chargés de vous protéger, Rodney et vous … pour que ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour ne se reproduise pas. Je vais leur dire que je vous ai retrouvé, et tout va rentrer dans le calme et »

« Et je vais voir Rodney ? » demanda Grant.

« Oui Grant, il sera heureux de vous voir. » Et Sheppard et Jeannie seront heureux d'apprendre que vous allez bien, pensa Carson.

**oOo**

Après avoir expliqué aux Rambos qui se chargeaient de la sécurité que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Carson accompagna Grant, encore nerveux, jusqu'à la salle de repos où Rodney dormait. Grant posa Saliéri par terre et se glissa dans le lit avec Rodney. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas – ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, il en avait encore pour quelques heures de sommeil – et Grant rabattit les couvertures sur leur deux corps. Immédiatement après, Salieri grimpait sur le lit et se frayait un chemin entre les jambes et les bras, puis, après avoir tourné sur lui-même une bonne dizaine de fois, s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Carson sourit au spectacle qu'offrait les deux McKay. Il sortit sans faire de bruit. Il passa un rapide coup de fil à Jeannie pour la rassurer et laissa un message à Sheppard au SGC, puis il prit une chaise et s'installa juste devant la porte. Pas question qu'il laisse à qui que ce soit d'autre le rôle de garde ! Yep, lui et Saliéri étaient les meilleurs gardes dont puissent rêver les McKay …

**TBC ….**

**Note pour Saschka (et accessoirement pour tout le monde)** : oui ma puce j'y connais rien en trauma psy, catatonie ou autre. De toute manière, Grant est spécial, c'est tout, na ! Dans le zode 10 de la saison 3, il se met à _cocooner_ : traduire par s'enrouler dans sa couette et rester les yeux ouverts à dormir, si, si je vous jure ! Trop mimi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Voici une petite suite pour toutes les filles qui se pâment devant le beau Joe Flanigan qui a soufflé ses 40 bougies le 5 janvier dernier !

**oOo**

**2 –** C'était son premier jour chez Gardner et Ross et Graziella Tisdale, standardiste fraîche émoulue du service pour l'emploi, tenait à faire bonne impression. Elle était arrivée tôt, avait préparé le café pour le staff, récupérer les journaux du jour, installé des fleurs coupées un peu partout. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 7 heures 25. Pas de problème, elle avait encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes devant elle. Sauf que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au moment même où elle pensait ça …

Deux hommes en sortirent. Le premier était grand et mince, mais musclé et Graziella resta un moment à examiner ce beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts qui lui adressait un sourire à faire damner un saint … et Graziella n'était pas une sainte. Elle finit cependant par remarquer le second homme, plus petit et plus massif et surtout plus bruyant.

« … et depuis quand laisse t-on du Céline Dion dans les ascenseurs ! Non franchement si vous voulez mon avis, c'est tout simplement une insulte au bon goût … et dire que ces gens se disent sérieux et _intelligents_. Il devrait y avoir un avertissement sur les CD de Céline Dion « attention, l'écoute prolongée peut provoquer la destruction de milliers de neurones », tiens, je suis sûr que My Heart will go on (1), vous fait perdre plusieurs centaines de neurones et … »

« Euh, Messieurs, je peux vous aider ? »

Le beau brun ténébreux s'approcha du comptoir de l'accueil. Nondedieu, ce sourire était à mourir ! Graziella se sentait comme ses insectes attirés par la lumière. Woa. Ok, restez pro-fe-ssio-nnelle.

« Vous avez peut-être rendez vous avec un de nos traders ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Sourire-qui-tue » allait lui répondre lorsque l'anti Céline Dion lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Oui, oui, avec votre patron en fait, Adam Cunningham » annonça l'homme sur un ton agacé. « Je suis le Docteur Rodney McKay et voici» il désigna de la main le beau ténébreux, « le Colonel John Sheppard, de l'US Air Force. » Ce dernier fit un petit signe de la main à Graziella qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _Professionnelle, professionnelle, professionnelle_ pensa t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre un peu. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse renvoyer dès son premier jour.

« Oh, et bien, je vais devoir vous faire attendre Messieurs. Monsieur Cunningham n'est pas encore arrivé, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais --»

« Grant ? »

Les deux hommes et Graziella se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait juste de sortir de l'ascenseur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années les bras chargées de boites de carton. Elle lâcha ces derniers et se précipita vers eux.

« Grant ! » La jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans les bras du Docteur McKay. « Oh Grant, nous ne savions pas où vous étiez ! J'étais si inquiète. »

« Euh, oui, non, enfin je veux dire, oui, ça va, non, en fait, je ne suis pas --»

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de McKay faisant taire ce dernier. Le Colonel américain gloussa.

« Huhuhu, il semblerait que Grant ait des amis qui pensent à lui en fin de compte, hein. » Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme. « Bonjour, je suis John Sheppard, un ami de Grant et le pauvre homme que vous essayez d'étrangler est le docteur Rodney McKay … le frère de Grant. »

La jeune femme recula un peu pour examiner l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Vos parents ne vous ont jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux étrangers, et encore moins leur sauter au cou ? » demanda McKay d'une voix railleuse.

La jeune femme le relâcha aussitôt.

« Mais, mais … comment … ce n'est pas possible ! Grant n'a aucune famille, je le sais, j'ai moi-même essayé de retrouver sa mère lorsque --» elle se tût brusquement, ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et les rouvrit. « Bien sûr, vous lui ressemblez vraiment beaucoup … »

« Jumeaux monozygotes » répondit McKay sur le ton agacé qui semblait le caractériser. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dévisagea la jeune femme devant lui. « Et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Ziggy. Ziggy McLéod, Je … je suis une amie de Grant et -- vous êtes réellement son frère ? »

McKay leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Hellooooo_ ! Jumeaux, d'après vous ça veut dire quoi, que nous sommes voisins, non franchement, il faudrait penser à utiliser cette chose qui se trouve dans votre crâne, vous savez, on appelle ça un cerveau.»

Graziella commençait à trouver ce type franchement désagréable. La pauvre Ziggy avait des larmes aux yeux.

« Tttttt, Rodney, on se calme d'accord ». Huuu, bel officier à la rescousse pensa Graziella. Elle lui envoya elle aussi un de ses sourires Colgate, celui qu'elle réservait à son petit ami du moment, ou à son chat. « Mademoiselle ? » demanda Sheppard. « Peut-être que nous pourrions nous installer dans une de vos salles d'attente en compagnie de Mlle McLéod en attendant Monsieur Cunningham ? » Ses yeux verts pétillaient, ses cheveux noirs étaient délicieusement en désordre et … et là, c'était sûr, Graziella allait perdre son job si elle ne se reprenait pas.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. » Elle se leva et fit le tour de l'accueil aussi dignement que possible. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Elle allait ensuite disparaître dans les toilettes histoire de se rafraîchir un peu … Et dire qu'elle avait pensé que ce boulot de standardiste serait sans aucun attrait. Si tous les clients étaient comme celui-ci, elle pourrait peut-être y trouver un mari, qui sait. Elle installa les deux hommes et Ziggy dans la salle de réunion et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers les toilettes pour dames.

**TBC …. **Oui, bon, ça fait pas avancer le schmilblic mais fallait bien fêter un happybirthday à Joe quand même !

(1) Chanson du film de James Cameron, The Titanic.

**Note** : Ziggy est une petite blonde potelée et rigolote, spontanée, parfois un peu naïve, petite amie de Donald d'Arby, très gentille qui aime bcp Grant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

_Oo Chapitre dédié à Lt Laura Cadman qui a fait une incroyable bannière sur l'arrivée (prochaine) de Grant sur Atlantis sur GSO ! Merci mademoiselle ! oO_

**oOo**

**3** – Grant se frotta les mains et les essuya contre son pantalon. La terre était grasse et collait à ses doigts. Il joua avec les grains de terre noire pendant un moment. C'était à la fois doux et rugueux. Et mouillé. C'était parfait.

Il s'agenouilla par terre et vérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : râteau, petite bêche, arrosoir, tuteur. Il regarda les plants qui se trouvaient devant lui et caressa les longues feuilles vertes. Il les avait trouvés près de la poubelle, juste devant la maison de Rodney, chez ses voisins, des gens qui avaient une voiture rouge et des rideaux jaunes. Ils ne devaient pas savoir ce que c'était.

« Salvia Leucantha » murmura t-il doucement, comme s'il s'adressait aux plantes, ponctuant son salut d'un petit signe de tête en direction des fleurs bleu-violet.

Pourtant, c'était des fleurs précieuses. De la sauge. Une fois plantée, les fleurs formeraient un massif d'épis couleur lilas et blanc. Grant imaginait déjà les grosses touffes buissonnantes au port quelque peu désordonné. Son sourire disparut.

Comme lui … ses fleurs étaient comme lui. On les avait jeté comme de mauvaises herbes. Elles avaient été abandonnées parce que leur forme n'était pas assez plaisante à l'œil, ou parce qu'elle ne faisait pas assez « ordonnées », assez normales. Et on avait ignoré tout le reste. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait apporté d'autre.

Il caressa une fois encore les tiges avant de les prendre délicatement entre ses doigts et de les installer dans les deux larges pots qu'il avait trouvés dans la buanderie. Son frère entreposait tout et n'importe quoi et ce, dans les endroits les plus curieux. Il avait trouvé les deux superbes poteries en grès trônant près des boites de lessives et de croquettes pour chat – il avait jeté ces dernières : Saliéri était en très bonne voie de se réconcilier avec sa nature chien, donc pas la peine de le soumettre à des tentations.

Grant plongea les mains dans la terre et la déposa délicatement dans le premier pot. Il renouvela son geste deux, trois, sept fois avant d'obtenir un dépôt suffisant. Il hocha la tête, satisfait et déposa, une à une, les tiges de sauge, les plantant en une forme concentrique, partant du milieu du pot puis élargissant sa ligne jusqu'au bord de celui-ci.

« En pleine activité de plein air à ce que je vois McKay ? »

La voix lui fit relever les yeux.

Une femme se tenait devant lui. Blonde, élancée, ses deux yeux bleus firent immédiatement penser Grant à la sauge qu'il tenait dans la main. Il en tendit un brin à l'inconnue en lui lançant un sourire timide. La femme eut un geste de surprise puis poussa un soupir exaspéré mais prit la fleur, la tenant du bout des doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus incongrue qu'elle ait jamais vue.

« McKay …. » Nouveau soupir. « Je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur. Il fait froid, j'ai faim et --» Un paquet fut brusquement posé sous le nez de la visiteuse. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux en identifiant le contenu. « Des pignons de pin ? Vous grignotez des pignons de pin ! McKay, vous êtes plus dérangé que je ne le croyais et -- _Hey_ !» Le paquet lui fut violemment arraché des mains.

Grant était furieux. Le paquet de pignons de pins serré contre sa poitrine, il se leva et se colla pratiquement nez à nez avec l'inconnue. Il aurait aimé lui hurler dessus, lui dire que « _McKay »_ était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, que c'était son frère, _son_ frère ! Et que les pignons de pin étaient très nourrissants. Il lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit reculer imperceptiblement, puis, après avoir récupéré ses outils, rentra sans un mot dans la maison.

**oOo**

_Okayyyyyyyyyyy_ … Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ? Samantha savait que McKay était quelqu'un de spécial, le génie excuse beaucoup de choses, et trois ans passés dans une autre galaxie à combattre aliens et Replicateurs n'arrangeaient généralement pas les choses – elle en savait quelque chose ! – mais là, c'était vraiment le pompon …

Elle avait pris quelques jours de repos bien mérité, histoire d'oublier le SGC, les Oris et tout le reste. Sa meilleure amie habitait Toronto et elles avaient passé des heures à bavasser, parlant couche-culotte, dernier jean à la mode et recette de cuisine exotique … ce qui avait bien entendu conduit Sam à s'ennuyer ferme au bout du troisième jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un appel du Général Landry.

Le Général l'avait mise au courant de la tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne de McKay et lui avait demandé de « garder un œil sur lui ». Et elle s'ennuyait tellement avec Emilie qu'elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, raccrochant pratiquement au nez de son supérieur avec un « Oui, Monsieur ! » retentissant, sauf que maintenant, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, d'autant que McKay se comportait encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

Sam allait frapper à la porte et demander, avec fermeté – avec McKay, il fallait toujours se montrer ferme – quelle mouche l'avait piqué lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Sam dut reculer pour éviter d'être frappée en plein visage. Un petit nez aquilin apparut à l'embrasure, suivi d'une paire d'yeux bleus. Les yeux se fixèrent sur la fleur que Sam tenait toujours à la main, et un bras, rapide comme l'éclair, se tendit vers elle. McKay lui arracha la fleur des mains, puis referma la porte avec un « hu !» de satisfaction, laissant une Colonel de l'armée de l'air américaine éberluée sur le perron.

_Nondenon_ ! Cette fois Sam se mit à tambouriner sur la porte.

« MCKAY ! McKay ouvrez moi immédiatement cette foutue porte ou bien je ne --»

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » cria une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendu, beugler, insulter, gémir, voir à l'occasion s'excuser. Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Sa voix s'étrangla sur son nom.

« McKay … ?»

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

_J'adore écrire du Grant, ce personnage me fascine. Bien sûr, le jeu de David Hewlett y est pour quelque chose mais pas seulement, bref, voici un peu de Grant pour bien commencer la semaine, biz à toutes !_

**4** – Rodney passa devant Carter comme si elle avait été transparente et se posta devant la porte … qu'_il_ venait de lui refermer sur le nez, non ? Ok, là, c'était bizarre … Clone ? Loki avait-il cloné McKay et … oulala, non Thor avait emprisonné Loki donc … et puis qu'est-ce que les Asgards auraient fait avec un second McKay, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient besoin de ses connaissances et … argh, Samantha sentait un super mal de crâne se profiler à l'horizon.

« Colonel, bien le bonjour ! » chantonna une voix. Sam se retourna vers son propriétaire.

Le Lt Col. Sheppard se tenait là, avec un petit air narquois sur le visage. Et le sourire qui allait avec. Il lui rappelait parfois le visage d'un autre Colonel … Elle pointa un doigt vers McKay qui s'était agenouillé devant la porte et parlait doucement, un peu comme s'il s'adressait à un animal effrayé.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui _nondenon_ ce passe ici ! » parvint-elle à dire en se retenant de hurler d'exaspération.

« Oh, ça ! » Sheppard se pencha vers elle. « Je crois qu'il essaye de persuader Grant de lui ouvrir … sans grand succès semble t-il. » Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Grant !? » Une jeune femme que Sam ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée, se précipita sur la porte à son tour. Là où McKay susurrait visiblement des mots doux continuant son opération de charme, la jeune inconnue se mit à tambouriner sur la porte. « Grant, c'est moi, c'est Ziggy ! Ouvre !»

Apparemment, ni la douceur ni les cris n'étaient suffisants pour convaincre ce « Grant » d'ouvrir. Sam se tourna à nouveau vers Sheppard qui fixait le tableau devant lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air amusé.

« Grant ? Mais qui est ce Grant ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Sheppard lui sourit et haussa les épaules. « Oh, vous avez fait connaissance avec lui, je crois. Grant est le frère de Rodney … » lui répondit-il tout en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro avec la nonchalance qui le caractérisait et asséna à Sam le coup de grâce. « Son frère _jumeau_ en fait. Je suis sûr qu'il vous aimera … un jour. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche en un O de stupéfaction, les pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête : Rodney, frère jumeau, l'aimer un jour … Yep, le mal de crâne était bel et bien là. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la porte où McKay et Ziggy continuaient, chacun à leur manière, leurs tentatives pour amadouer le dit Grant. Hu, quelque chose lui disait que cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Bon, c'est réglé !» s'exclama Sheppard juste derrière elle en refermant son téléphone portable avec un petit clac. Son sourire était plus que jamais celui de quelqu'un de satisfait de lui-même.

« Réglé ? » demanda Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ? A qui diable étiez vous en train de té--»

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. McKay plongea tête la première sur le paillasson tandis que Ziggy donnait un coup, non plus sur la porte désormais ouverte mais sur le malheureux qui avait ouvert.

Un chapelet d'invectives retentit. Une partie prononcée par McKay qui se releva, avec une souplesse que Sam n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, et se propulsa dans la maison, une autre manifestement en gaélique.

« _OhMonDieu_, je suis désolée, désolée, vraiment désolée » se lamentait Ziggy.

Sam sourit en voyant que le docteur Beckett était en petite tenue. Il arborait un tee-shirt affichant « Les physiciens aiment faire bing-bang !», une paire de boxer et d'épaisses chaussettes en laine.

« Hey, très cool le tee-shirt Carson » dit Sheppard sur un ton amusé.

Carson se retourna vers lui, sa main droite plaquée sur son nez douloureux, un portable de l'autre, et lui lança un regard noir. « Très drôle Colonel, très drôle … je dormais paisiblement lorsque --» puis il remarqua Sam. « Oh, Colonel Carter, vous vous joignez à cette maison de fous ? Hu, _vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir_ … » il déclama cette dernière phrase avec emphase et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Pour des gens qui ont fait échouer le kidnapping d'un de leurs amis, je vous trouve d'humeur bien guillerette messieurs … je serais ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur tout ça autour d'une bonne tasse de café. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Colonel ! » s'exclama Sheppard qui lui fit une petite révérence pour qu'elle le précède dans l'antre de McKay, ou plutôt rectification, l'antre _des_ McKays.

**oOoOo**

Rodney passa près de Carson sans lui accorder davantage d'attention qu'à Carter. Il aurait le temps après de s'excuser et encore, il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi ? Carter avait manifestement fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait déplu à Grant mais connaissant la sensibilité de ce dernier, cela pouvait tout aussi bien concerner le sort des escargots de Bourgogne ou des exilés du Darfour. Quant à Carson, il était sensé le surveiller et non pas dormir comme un bienheureux ! Nope. Pas d'excuses à présenter mais plutôt des _explications_ à obtenir.

« Grant ! Grant, c'est Rodney, tout va bien. » Pas de Grant dans le salon, pas plus que dans la cuisine. Rodney fouilla aussi les placards. Avec lui tout était possible. Carson lui avait dit avoir retrouvé Grant caché dans la ventilation de l'hôpital. Saliéri poussait des miaulements rauques et ne cessait de passer entre ses jambes manquant ainsi de le faire tomber. « Oui, oui, je sais ... Je le cherche moi tu sais et si tu étais vraiment un _chien_ cela ferait longtemps que tu l'aurais retrouvé ! » grogna Rodney, exaspéré. Comme s'il le prenait au mot, le chat fila comme une flèche dans l'escalier menant aux chambres. Il s'arrêta à mi parcours puis lança un autre miaulement en direction de son maître resté dans le salon, yeux écarquillés. « Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire : allez _Lassie_ conduit moi vers Timmy ! » lança t-il au chat qui le fixait de son regard ambre.

Saliéri passa devant les chambres et s'arrêta devant la salle de bain. Il gratta à la porte et se mit à miauler.

« Il est là ? » demanda Rodney. Nouveau miaulement. « Bon, je prends ça comme un oui. Reste là et … et monte la garde. » Saliéri le fixa un moment puis s'allongea de tout son long en travers du seuil tel le Sphinx égyptien. Incroyable pensa Rodney. Il entra dans la salle de bain.

Vide.

Rodney poussa un soupir. Comment avait-il pu croire que Saliéri était un chi-- Un raclement interrompit ses pensées. Il avança dans la pièce. Le raclement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. Il venait de la douche. En s'approchant, Rodney devina une forme sombre derrière la vitre opaque du pare douche. Il s'agenouilla par terre, prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Le raclement cessa aussitôt.

« Grant ? Grant, c'est Rodney. Je … est-ce que tu peux sortir de là ? Il n'y a rien à craindre, le Colonel Carter, Samantha, ne voulait pas te faire de mal ok, et … il faut que nous parlions … Grant ? »

La réponse lui parvient étouffée. « _Elle_ l'a froissée. Sa tige est cassée et je ne sais pas si cette fois je pourrais la sauver. »

Hu ? pensa Rodney. De quoi son frère était-il en train de parler ?

Le raclement se fit à nouveau entendre. « Grant ? Je peux … _entrer_ ? »

Le pare douche s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres et Rodney vit les yeux bleus de Grant fixer anxieusement un point par-dessus son épaule avant de venir se poser sur lui. « Grant, il n'y a que moi ici, les autres sont en bas. » Grant poussa un petit soupir mais finit par repousser complètement le pare douche.

« Je fais des plantations … » dit Grant.

« Hum, je vois ça … » répondit Rodney.

Il y avait de la terre partout dans le bac à douche ainsi qu'un pot en grès en partie rempli de terre lui aussi. Ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'herbe folle – du moins du point de vue de Rodney – trônait au centre du pot. « C'est, euh, très joli. » Grant leva des yeux brillants vers Rodney. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche et se mit à mordiller son pouce et son index tout en pointant vers la pauvre herbe plantée au beau milieu du pot. « Salvia Leucantha. Sauge. Très beaux buissons. »

Rodney fixait le malheureux brin planté maladroitement, absolument certain qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il donne un jour quelque chose qui ressemble à un buisson. « C'est pour toi. Pour le jardin. De la sauge. » Rodney se tourna vers son frère qui mordillaient désormais les doigts de ses deux mains. « Pour moi ? » demanda Rodney. Grant hocha la tête. Il alternait les regards vers son frère et vers le pot. Près de lui, Rodney vit d'autres brins de sauge. « Fais moi un peu de place veux tu … » Grant se serra près du mur pour laisser Rodney s'asseoir près de lui. Rodney s'accroupit avec force grognement. Sa douche n'était pas tout à fait étudiée pour recevoir deux adultes, du moins pas assis …

« Grant … » commença Rodney.

« Tu vois, tu vois, c'est facile, il suffit de prendre un brin et puis de le déposer sur … »

« Grant, il faut que nous parlions … »

« … là, comme ça, après tu tasses mais pas trop fort, juste comme si tu les bordais, comme tes propres enfants … »

« Grant, s'il te plaît … »

« … et puis tu leur mets un peu d'eau, pas trop, et puis après tu attends et Pfiou ! Buisson. »

Grant leva les yeux vers Rodney et lui sourit. Rodney soupira. Le sourire de Grant avait un effet terrifiant sur lui : il le désarmait complètement. Rodney perdait tout courage et avait juste envie de serrer son frère dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui souriait comme ça, d'ailleurs, depuis que ce dernier était entré dans sa vie, Rodney n'avait jamais autant fait de câlins ! Le grand Rodney McKay n'était pas franchement un câlineur. Rodney prit un des brins que Grant lui tendait et le posa dans le pot.

Après tout, ce qu'il avait à lui dire pouvait attendre un peu.

**TBC …**

**Pour info**, le Big Bang désigne l'époque dense et chaude qu'a connue l'univers il y a environ 13,7 milliards d'années, ainsi que l'ensemble des modèles cosmologiques qui la décrivent. Bien entendu, cette expression peut aussi désigner une autre activité, très humaine celle-ci … Ah, ces geeks qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas mettre sur leur tee-shirt ! LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Une petite suite dédiée à Lt Laura Cadman ! En traquant mes fautes d'orthographe (mamamia !) sur GSO, elle a gagné le droit de choisir de quelle fic elle voulait la suite, et voilà, elle a choisi Grant (trop mimi le petit Grant).**_

**oOo**

**5** – Grant était assis par terre, devant la fenêtre. Il caressait les longues feuilles vertes. Rodney et lui avaient fini. Grant avait voulu que le résultat soit parfait et il avait insisté pour qu'ils disposent les plants en double spirale. Un peu comme avec un Tournesol. L'arrangement était parfait, les deux spirales se donnaient la réplique en respectant la suite de Fibonacci : 34 spirales vers la gauche, 55 vers la droite. Si le pot avait été plus grand, il aurait pu en avoir 89 vers la gauche et 144 vers la droite (2). Parfait …

Rodney était en train de nettoyer le bac à douche. Il avait les mâchoires serrées. Grant soupira. Il reconnaissait cette expression, c'était celle des mauvaises nouvelles, ou du moins mauvaises pour lui.

Les gens étaient toujours comme ça avec lui. Ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais ils ne savaient comment s'y prendre. Rodney vint le rejoindre. Il fit un « humpf ! » et un « grmmmp » en s'asseyant. Rodney était quelqu'un de bruyant comme s'il fallait que le monde autour de lui sache qu'il était là … tout le contraire de Grant qui la plupart du temps souhaitait avant tout que le monde l'ignore.

« Bien …. Il faut … il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, » dit Rodney après plusieurs secondes de silence (peut-être que Rodney ne pouvait pas faire mieux en matière de silence, juste des secondes, 27 pour être exact). « Les … gens qui ont essayé de t'enlever … »

Grant frissonna. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore après lui ! Ils l'avaient mis dans une boite et il avait crié, crié, enfin, il avait essayé. Il se souvenait du bruit du marteau enfonçant les clous, un Pan, Pan, Pan qui avait résonné dans l'habitacle de bois, et puis rapidement, un autre bruit était apparu, Boum, Boum, Boum, couvrant celui du marteau … et d'ailleurs, il l'entendait encore, là, maintenant, Boum, Boum, Boum … La lumière autour de lui se mit à cligner et la pièce vacilla, bizarrement, les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait à leur place autour de lui, comme la porte par exemple, pourquoi était-elle soudainement par terre ? On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle s'était couchée. Pourquoi la porte ferait-elle ça ?

« Oh Non, non, non, non, Grant ! Calme toi, tout va bien, Grant ! CARSOOOOOOOON ! »

Carson ? Ah oui, Nessie. Nessie allait peut-être pouvoir soigner la porte parce que vraiment, elle ne semblait pas aller très bien et il pourrait aussi lui demander quelque chose pour ses oreilles parce que le Boum, Boum, Boum allait finir par le rendre sourd et il ne voulait pas finir comme Beethoven (le compositeur, pas le chien) et --

Grant entendit une fois encore Rodney appeler Nessie puis les lumières cessèrent de clignoter, la pièce de tourner et la porte disparut, aspirée par un trou noir.

**oOo**

« … crise de panique. Rodney, il est encore fragile, je ne crois pas que -- »

Huuuum, Nessie ?

« Quoi ! Vous ne croyez pas que quoi ! Dites que je l'ai fait exprès pendant que vous y êtes ! Nous n'avons pas le choix Carson, mais si bien entendu, le génie écossais digne descendant de générations de gardiens de moutons que vous êtes a une autre idée, surtout, ne vous gênez pas, partagez là, je suis tout ouïe ! »

Hanhan, Rodney.

« Rodney, arrêtez de vous en prendre à Beckett, ce n'est pas de sa faute si --»

Ahaha, Flyboy !

« Pas sa faute !!!! Et c'est la mienne peut-être ? »

« Rodney, ça suffit maintenant. »

Hu ? Cette voix là, il ne la connaissait pas, à moins que … Grant se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Il était dans la chambre que Rodney lui avait donnée (sa chambre, pas une chambre d'ami, nonnonnon, une chambre de _frère_), sur son lit (avec un matelas orthopédique, comme Rodney, parce qu'ils étaient frère et que « s'ils avaient en commun un génie hors pair, ils devaient aussi avoir le même dos … » avait dit Rodney, mais Grant n'avait pas de problème de dos ; il aimait grimper aux arbres ce qui était la preuve que son dos allait bien, bien sûr, Rodney lui n'aimait pas grimper, dans quoi que ce soit, pas étonnant que son dos lui fasse mal).

Oh, il la reconnaissait maintenant ! La dernière voix appartenait à la femme qui avait insulté ses pignons de pin. Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, « Samantha » avait dit Rodney. Grant n'était pas sûr de l'aimer. Sheppard croisa son regard. Grant ferma immédiatement les yeux mais c'était trop tard.

« Hey, regardez qui s'est enfin décidé à nous rejoindre ! » s'exclama Sheppard.

« Grant ! » cria Rodney en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Grant, ça va ? Carson, faites quelque chose de … de _médical_, pour une fois ! »

Nessie – Carson – leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de Grant. « Hey Grant, ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux hein ? Vous avez fait un peu peur à Rodney vous savez. C'était une jolie crise de panique, avez-vous pris votre Halopéridol aujourd'hui ? »

Grant n'aimait pas les médecins, pour des tas de raisons, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui comme s'il était idiot. Il avait des … _problèmes_, oui, mais la stupidité n'en faisait pas partie. Et il n'avait pas non plus de problème de mémoire, il se rappelait qu'il devait prendre ses médicaments, merci. Il hocha la tête. Carson lui sourit, lui tapota l'épaule et se releva.

« Et c'est tout !!!! » s'indigna Rodney. « Je l'ai toujours dit, n'importe qui peut être médecin ! Juste de la -- _mmmmpfff_. »

« Ca suffit Rodney » dit Sheppard qui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Rodney. « Vous vous calmez, ok. » Rodney fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose dans la main de Sheppard. « Tttt, Rodney, silence, ou bien je vais me fâcher. Je crois que Grant a eu son lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui alors pas besoin de rajouter un frérot hystérique, vous ne croyez pas ? » Rodney produisit un grognement offusqué. « McKay … » grogna Sheppard. Rodney soupira. « Si je retire ma main, vous me promettez que tout ce que j'entendrai sera le vol des mouches ? » Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et il hocha la tête. « Bien. » Et il enleva sa main.

Rodney s'essuya la bouche et jeta un regard mauvais à Sheppard. « … dictateur » murmura t-il (et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sheppard de lever les yeux au ciel mais comme il souriait, Grant savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché).

« Hey, l'écureuil (ah, oui, c'était vrai, Flyboy pouvait le prendre pour un écureuil vu que la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés, Grant était dans un arbre !), fais moi une petite place. » Et Grant se poussa pour laisser Sheppard s'asseoir. « Ok, je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé, le docteur Rodney McKay, _soi disant_ grand génie intergalactique … »

Cette remarque fit à nouveau réagir Rodney qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui jetait Sheppard. « Je disais donc, notre petit génie a eu la _booooonne_ idée de te parler de ceux qui ont tenté de t'enlever … »

Grant sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. « … en oubliant de te dire qu'ils étaient hors d'état de nuire. Kaput serait d'ailleurs le terme exact. » Grant se détendit.

Rodney avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixait ses pieds. Sheppard reprit « … mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout danger est écarté. » Nouveau staccato de la part du cœur de Grant.

Sheppard posa sa main sur la jambe de Grant en un geste rassurant. « Non Grant, pas de panique : si ces gens veulent t'approcher, ils devront d'abord passer par moi … » Un grognement de la part de Rodney obligea Sheppard à rajouter « … et par Rodney. » Un léger « ahem » de Carson fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sheppard. « … et par Carson. En fait, nous te protégerons tous mais il y a juste un petit problème … »

Grant fronça les sourcils. Brutalement, tous les occupants de la pièce, à part lui et le Colonel Carter, fixaient leurs pieds. Oho, c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe ça.

« Ce que veut dire le Colonel Sheppard, c'est que nous pensons que tu serais plus en sécurité si on pouvait … avoir un œil sur toi » précisa Rodney.

« Un œil sur moi ? » Grant eut la vision du célèbre Big Boss de George Orwell pointant son doigt vers lui et criant : « je t'ai à l'œil ! »

« Euh oui, qu'on soit pas trop loin les uns des autres … enfin, pas tous au même endroit en même temps … je veux dire … » Rodney faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains.

« Tu bafouilles … » Grant n'avait encore jamais vu son frère bafouiller. Rodney était toujours sûr de lui. Toujours. Mais là, il bafouillait ! Grant avait raison, c'était certainement mauvais, mauvais, mauvais signe tout ça. « Non je ne veux pas ! » cria t-il soudain.

« Ok, ça suffit. » Tous les regards quittèrent les chaussures pour se fixer sur le visage de Carter. « Docteur Jansky, je suis le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter de l'USAF et ce que ces … _messieurs_ tentent fort maladroitement de vous dire, c'est que nous avons une proposition à vous faire … »

« Nous ? » Questionna Grant qui s'était mis à mordiller ses doigts.

« L'USAF, oui. Vous avez un doctorat en mathématiques appliquées, de la modélisation stochastique il me semble ? »

Grant hocha la tête.

« Docteur, que diriez vous de … » Samantha adressa un petit signe de tête à Rodney qui hocha doucement la tête, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Grant. « Que diriez vous d'aller travailler avec Rodney et l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. » Un « ahem » de Carson (plus bruyant que le précédent, le pauvre Nessie devait en avoir assez qu'on l'ignore sans cesse) « Oh oui, et celle du docteur Beckett ? »

« Où ça ? » demanda Grant qui était pris entre deux émotions : peur de savoir, curieux de savoir.

« Atlantis, docteur Jansky. Atlantis, la Cité des Anciens. »

**TBC …**

(2) Véridique ! Voir source Wikipédia.

Ok, petit sondage, pour Miss Cadman, je connais déjà la réponse, amis je voulais savoir quelle fic je devais finir en permier : La Proie ou Family Trip ? A vous de choisir …


End file.
